


The Jaehyo Experiment

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Car Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Sex, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Vibrator, blowjob, minor bdsm, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo can't decide on a member...so he tries them all.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taeil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a 6 part special that I decided to do. Since I can never decide who to pair Jaehyo up with, I figured that I’d just...let him try everyone. >:) BWAHAHA! (Someone please save my soul.)  
> Also, I’ve decided to start posting what song I listened to while writing my fics. I already did this for my Halsey fics, but I figured I could just do it generally. So this fic was written to the song Panic Switch by the Silversun Pickups.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy~  
> ~Jinxxie

Jaehyo sits on his bed, legs crossed over each other loosely with his laptop sitting comfortably on his thighs, warming his legs through his thin pajama bottoms. A small shiver shoots down his spine; his room, and the entire dormitory in general, is fucking freezing. Another snowstorm is raging outside, pelting the windows with snow and making travel very difficult. But this didn’t stop Jiho, Jihoon, and Kyung from going to the late viewing of the most recent action movie. Nor does it stop Minhyuk and Yukwon from hitting up that club on the other side of town, trying to get Yukwon to drink off his recent break up.

For now, it’s just Taeil, Jaehyo, and Jaehyo’s perpetual state of loneliness alone in the dorm. Why the ‘perpetual state of loneliness’ you ask? Well, it’s really quite simple: Jaehyo needs a boyfriend. Or to get laid. Either one. (Or both.) However, these things are, ironically, very hard to do when you’re an idol. This situation has lead his mind to a rather, well, desperate place.

His phone bings; there’s a new message in the group chat.

 

_Kyung: The snow is really bad, so we’re just going to stay in Jiho’s apartment tonight._

_Jiho: By we he means Me, him, and Jihoon._

_Jaehyo: That’s probably safer._

_Taeil: What about you guys, Minhyuk?_

_Yukwon: Minhyuk’s driving us to his apartment._

_Kyung: Are you guys even still sober?  
_  
_Yukwon: Unfortunately. :( The bar closed because of the weather._

_Kyung: Pity._

_Jiho: We’re gonna watch Netflix now, so ttyl. (Kyung, that means put the phone away.)_

_Kyung: Yes, mom._

 

Jaehyo chuckles at the messages but doesn’t reply. He drops his phone back on the bed next to him and continues his journey through Tumblr, scrolling past anime memes and a few gifsets of Block B; and one in particular catches his eye. The gifs are all black and white clips from an old interview, where Jiho talks about a very drunk Taeil that tried to kiss him.

That’s when it hits Jaehyo, the solution to his problem has been in front of him: the other members of Block B. The realization makes him feel stupid; why hasn’t he thought about this before? Obviously he isn’t the only person in Block B who’s attracted to boys; he knows that Kyung and Jihoon are at the very least experimenting, and the others do act really handsey all the time...but there is only one true way to figure out if getting with the other members would work; trying and seeing the reactions.

“Brilliant.”

When he walks into the living room Taeil sitting on the couch playing a game on his phone. Jaehyo smiles to himself a little bit when he looks over him; he’s wearing a tank top, showing off his tattoos on his upper chest and arms. He flops down next to the smaller man, trying to work out his plan of attack.

“Are you done with Tumblr for now, Hyo?” Taeil asks, not looking up from his phone.

“For now I guess, actually I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something while everyone else is out; they always complain about the movies we pick.” Taeil chuckles at Jaehyo’s words, but it’s true, the other members do tend to hate the overrated horror flicks that they usually pick. Unlike the others, Taeil and Jaehyo actually enjoy being jumpscared. The elder looks up from his phone.

“Yeah, that sounds good; this way we won’t have to listen to Jiho bitching about it.” He replies, laughing again. A hum of agreement vibrates in Jaehyo’s chest as Taeil locks his phone and reaches for the remote on the coffee table. “Have one in mind already?”

“Not really.” Jaehyo admits, using Taeil’s bent-over position as an opportunity to eye-fuck the top part of his chest tattoo. “You pick, the ones that you choose are usually better anyways.” Taeil sits back up, making his shirt cover up the art that Jaehyo was looking at.

“Fuck it, may as well.” Jaehyo thinks to himself. He swiftly stands up before turning to straddle Taeil’s legs, taking the elder by surprise.

“Jaehyo, what the fuck are you doing?” He asks, too shocked to think of pushing Jaehyo away.

“This.” Jaehyo replies as he grabs the hem of Taeil’s shirt, pulling it up and off of Taeil’s body before he has time to really register the situation. Jaehyo takes his own lip between his teeth as his fingers start to slowly move down Taeil’s inked skin; tracing the outlines of this tattoos and gently brushing over his pierced nipples. “You look so good without a shirt, Taeil, I wish you’d go without one more often.” Taeil’s mind struggles to form words.

“I guess this means that -shit- we won’t be watching a movie anymore?” He asks breathlessly, almost forgetting his sentence when Jaehyo pinches one of his nipples. Jaehyo chuckles and leans forward, leaving a trail of kisses up the smaller man’s jawline and biting his earlobe before whispering huskily into his ear:

“No movie, I found something else that I want to do tonight.”

With that, Taeil grabs a handful of Jaehyo’s hair and pulls, bringing their lips together and kissing hungrily. Jaehyo moans into Taeil’s lips, excited that his plan is working out. Taeil’s tongue slips into Jaehyo’s mouth and soon he’s dominating the kiss, sucking and nipping at the younger man’s lips and milking out sweet little noises that send the blood straight to his cock. Jaehyo’s fingers travel lower, past Taeil’s belly button and start to play with the hem of Taeil’s sweatpants.

Taeil’s hands grasp Jaehyo’s wrists, keeping him from going any further. The younger man shoots him a confused look as Taeil starts to stand up, pushing Jaehyo to his feet. Jaehyo looks at Taeil with a pained expression. Taeil chuckles.

“I’m not rejecting you, but we sure as hell aren’t fucking on the couch.” The elder explains, taking Jaehyo by the wrist and leading him into his bedroom. Jaehyo’s heart pounds even harder; it worked. Taeil isn’t gentle when he pushes Jaehyo backwards on the the bed, smirking when the younger man gasps as he lands not-so-gracefully on top of the blanket. He drops his pants and boxers before joining Jaehyo on the bed, spreading the younger’s legs and grinding their crotches together.

A loud whine slips through Jaehyo’s lips when he feels Taeil’s already hard cock grind against his clothed erection, making him desperate to feel skin-on-skin contact. Taeil takes the hint, nearly tearing Jaehyo’s shirt as he pulls it off of him quickly before exploring his chest with his mouth. He kisses and bites his way across Jaehyo’s collarbones, leaving a few marks in his wake before finally taking his pajama pants off, joining his sweats on the floor.

Jaehyo hisses in pleasure as Taeil begins to tease his cock through his boxers, fingers running over the small wet patch that’s already formed. He bends down to tease it with his tongue, mouthing at the shaft and head through the thin material while enjoying all of the sweet sounds that he’s milking from Jaehyo. He feels Jaehyo’s fingers tangle in the back of his hair, and he pulls back to dispose of his underwear.

Taeil smiles when Jaehyo’s cock is freed; now for the really fun part. He traces the vein with his tongue, stopping at the head to give it a gentle suck before leaning back up to kiss the younger. More whines escape Jaehyo as Taeil’s hand slowly begins to pump him, teasing him and drawing the whole thing out while his tongue dominates the kiss. Jaehyo submits to him easily, not caring who gets to be top; as long as he get laid he’s fine.

“Taeil, please.” Jaehyo begs, tired of all of Taeil’s slow torture. “I want you to fuck me.”

The predatory chuckle that leaves Taeil’s throat makes Jaehyo shiver.

“Get on hands and knees, baby.” Taeil commands, standing back up to get some lube and a condom from his dresser in the corner. Jaehyo hears a drawer close and feels the bed behind him dip down. One of Taeil’s fingers brush gently over his exposed hole, and the elder chuckles when he clenches around nothing. “Excited, are we?” Taeil asks.

“Shut up!” Jaehyo snaps, a little embarrassed. “Just fucking do it.”

With that, Taeil slides in a lube slicked finger, pushing in until his last knuckle bumps the rip of Jaehyo’s tight hole. The younger moans out, rocking his hips back in attempt to feel more of Taeil in him. Taeil moves his finger in and out of the younger a few times, slowly beginning to work Jaehyo open. Jaehyo’s whines grow louder, so Taeil slips a second finger in, stretching and teasing the younger even more.

“Stop fucking teasing me, just give it to me!” Jaehyo moans out, still grinding his hips back onto Taeil’s hand.

“I need to make sure you’re prepped properly; it’ll hurt like a bitch if I don’t.” Taeil coos, rubbing Jaehyo’s shoulder soothingly with his free hand as he continues finger fucking him.

“I take a vibe every other night, I can take it, just please!” Hyo begs, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Taeil. His big eyes are glazed over, completely clouded by lust and need. Taeil smirks as he pulls his fingers out.

“You’re a fucking viper, Hyo.” He says, shaking his head and he lines himself up with Jaehyo’s hole. He runs the tip of his cock around the rim of it, teasing Jaehyo one last time before slowly pushing into him. A loud whine leaves Jaehyo as he feels each centimetre of Taeil’s cock slide into him, stretching him open and filling him up nicely. Taeil waits for an ok, a nod of Jaehyo’s head, before sliding back out and pushing in again, just as slowly.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Taeil, I’m not made out of glass.” Jaehyo hisses, slamming his hips back onto the elder’s cock, trying desperately to hit the spot inside of him that will make him see stars. Taeil pulls out and slams back into the younger roughly, making him gasp in shock and move his arm to support him better. Taeil repeats the action, starting a quick pace.

“Is this what you wanted? Huh?” Taeil asks huskily, panting heavily. Jaehyo only cries out Taeil’s name over and over, moving his hips at just the right angle to have Taeil’s tip ram into his prostate with every thrust. A thin layer of sweat covers both of their bodies thanks to the almost uncomfortable heat radiating throughout the room.

Taeil can feel the pleasure pooling in his belly, and he knows that he’s close. One of his hands leaves the younger’s hip to grab his leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts and making him cry out his name. Jaehyo cums first, coating Taeil’s fingers with semen and clenching down on his cock. He feels Taeil’s trusts lose their rhythm before the elder cums as well, filling Jaehyo with his seed. Taeil pulls out before collapsing onto the bed next to Jaehyo.

Jaehyo catches his breath before speaking. “Shit.”

Taeil laughs. “Yeah. Shit.”

The two of them lay there for a few minutes, simply breathing, talking, and glowing in post-orgasmic bliss. After a while, Jaehyo stands up, collecting his clothes from Taeil’s floor and tells him goodnight before retreating back to his own room.

_One down, five to go._


	2. Minhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that my posting has been so weirdly timed. I’m trying to get my shit together. :P  
> ANYWAYS. Here’s part 2 of Jaehyo’s experiment- Written to “RIbs” by Lorde.  
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.)  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> ~Jinxxie

Jaehyo isn’t sure how he ended up like this, but honestly he doesn’t care. Maybe it has something to do with the, now empty, bottle of whiskey sitting on Minhyuk’s counter. Maybe it has something to do with his plan. Perhaps it even had a little bit to do with the fact that he purposefully left the first few buttons of his shirt undone, smirking sinfully as his collarbones draw the eyes of the older man from across the room.

Then again, none of that really matters now. What matters now is that Minhyuk has him pinned firmly against the wall, knee pressed against his cock and drunken lips sliding across his neck. Jaehyo lets out a moan when Minhyuk’s teeth bite down on his collarbone, marking him. Their clothes are long gone, leaving them bare for each other to explore with quiet fingers and lips.

To be honest, Jaehyo is surprised at how coordinated Minhyuk is right now- seeing as he made more of a dent in the alcohol than Jae had. Each movement is somehow precise: professional. The elder is finding his sensitive spots much quicker than he’d like to admit, reducing him to a squirming mess for the other to conquer. The whole situation is making his head spin.

Minhyuk’s fingers wrap around the base of the younger’s cock and squeezes just enough to make him whine. He chuckles.

“You’re so _whiney_ , Hyo.” He purrs against Jaehyo’s neck, tracing the vein under his skin with his tongue. “So fucking hot.” His hand slides up his cock and thumbs over the head, earning him a moan. Jaehyo is far past the stage of shame, thrusting eagerly into Minhyuk’s fist and moaning loud enough for everyone in the building to complain. “Keep your eyes open.”

Jae opens his eyes to look at Minhyuk, and his breath catches in his throat; his hair is messy from Jaehyo’s fingers and his pupils are so dilated that he can hardly see the brown ring around them. It makes his nerves buzz. Minhyuk’s lips attach to his collarbone, biting and sucking dark purple marks into the soft flesh before working his way down his chest and stomach.

The elder’s knees hit the ground gently; Jaehyo’s eyes meet his again. Minhyuk grabs his cock by the base again, licking his kiss-swollen lips before running the head along them. The younger’s eyes flutter shut when he sees his pre-cum on the other’s lips.

“Eyes open, baby. I want you to watch.” Minhyuk’s voice is barely over a whisper, but it sounds like a command in Jaehyo’s ears. His eyes open and meet Minhyuk’s gaze again. “Good boy.”

Minhyuk takes his whole cock into his mouth without warning. The overwhelming sensation of his mouth makes Jaehyo’s knees buckle, but the elder’s hands are pressing his hips against the wall firmly; trapping him between the unbearable warmth around his cock and the cold surface of the wall. Goosebumps cover his body at the contrast, mind even more dizzy than it was initially.

Jaehyo’s hips struggle to thrust into Minhyuk’s mouth, but the man’s grasp is still unbreakable, leaving the younger to his mercy. His actions are still slow and deliberate; each bob of his head is accentuated by a hard suck to the head and a tongue across the slit. The pleasure brings tears to Jaehyo’s eyes, but he doesn’t dare close them again. If he does, Minhyuk would stop to correct him, and he’d rather die than have the blessing of the elder’s mouth taken away from him.

A warm pool is forming in the bottom of Jaehyo’s belly when Minhyuk grabs his own cock, fisting it quickly to relieve the ache of neglect that he’d been feeling for some time now. The eye contact is only making the situation more intense and intimate; Jaehyo can see the hunger and need in the elder’s eyes, this alone is enough to push him over the edge, emptying his load into Minhyuk’s throat. The elder swallows everything down while his orgasm quickly approaches. He stops his motions and stands up, switching places with Jaehyo as he pushes the other man down on his knees.

Jaehyo doesn’t hesitate to take the elder’s cock in his mouth, his hand covering the part at the base that his mouth can’t reach. His pace is quick, trying his hardest to get the other off. Minhyuk isn’t gentle either; he tangles his fingers into the hair at the back of Jaehyo’s head, practically moving his head for him, grunting animalistically as he begins to feel his orgasm build again. It only takes a few more sharp thrusts into the younger’s mouth before he knows he’s about to cum.

“Face.” Minhyuk grunts, pulling harshly at Jaehyo’s hair to force him away from his cock. Jaehyo nods in understanding, releasing his cock with a pop and continuing the motions with his hand instead. “Shit- Hyo.” Jaehyo closes his eyes and opens his mouth when he feels the first spurt of cum hit his cheek. The elder is panting, watching with interested eyes are his cum paints Jaehyo’s face with ropes of cum. Jaehyo looks good like this, he decides.

Jaehyo smiles up at Minhyuk; _two down, four to go_.


	3. Kyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG, I LITERALLY CRIED BECAUSE I FELT BAD FOR NOT UPLOADING IT SOONER.  
> I just recently moved into my new home for the next year; a small dorm room in TxSt and I’m already busy with classes. I hope you understand.  
> (Warning: This one is a little kinky, so if you’re not ok with that then turn back now. It’s not anything major, but still.)  
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.)  
> Anyways, I hope this is ok and worth the wait, I’m really sorry for letting you down.  
> ~Jinxxie

Jaehyo is usually very good at making decisions: he’s level headed and is, usually, very good at thinking things through before acting on them. At least that’s what he tells himself. However, when the tie wrapped around his wrists digs into his skin he’s reminded that maybe he isn’t the best at picking out the good ideas from the bad ones. So here he is: hands bound behind his back and face pressed against the sheets, leaving his bare ass exposed and in the air.

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy his current position, it’s just that he never imagined that it would be him whose hands would be tied and useless behind them. The thought never crossed his mind that Kyung would be fucking him and not the other way around. He never thought he’d be under Kyung, whining and shaking as the smaller man’s hands run up and down his thighs, gently scraping his nails down the sensitive flesh as he smirks to himself, amused by the reactions he’s receiving. He’s surprised that, for once, things didn’t go according to plan; he loves it.

He lets out a low moan as Kyung’s hands grasp his ass, squeezing and spreading him open. His breath catches in his throat when he feels the latter’s tongue press against his hole, it circles around it for a bit, teasing the taller man.

“ _Please_ , I need more than that!” Jaehyo begs, pushing his hips back against Kyung’s hot tongue. The smaller man leans back and chuckles when Jaehyo whines at the loss of contact.

“I think you forgot something there.” He teases, squeezing Jaehyo’s ass again.

“Please, _sir_ ,” Jaehyo starts again, “I want you to spank me.”

A wolfish grin spreads on Kyung’s lips. “Is that so?” He asks. Jaehyo nods eagerly, face still pressed firmly against the bedspread.

“Yes please, sir!” The taller man pleads, fingers curling up into fists in anticipation when Kyung takes his hands off of his ass.

“Are you sure?” Kyung asks, looking for a response. Jaehyo nods, but it’s not good enough. “I want you to say it.”

“Yes, sir, I’m sure.” Jaehyo assures, looking over his shoulder to look Kyung in the eyes.

“Alright, but if you want to stop, tell me, understand? I don’t want to hurt you for real.” He explains, voice dripping with a sincerity that makes Jaehyo feel completely at ease.

“I will, sir, I promise.”

That’s all Kyung needs to hear before bringing his hand down on Jaehyo’s ass. The loud ‘smack’ is accompanied by Jaehyo’s gasp of surprise, and a sinister smile returns to Kyung’s face.

“Harder?” Kyung offers. Jaehyo moans out a ‘yes, sir’ before Kyung hits him again, harder. They grow in strength and frequency as he goes, leaving Jaehyo no time to prepare himself between blows, and soon his ass is a light shade of pink. His back is arched in a manner that is almost uncomfortable, baring his ass in a way that makes him seem like a feast; ripe and ready to ravish.

The smaller man caresses the hot, pink flesh before him, deciding how exactly he wanted to do this. He definitely wants to be in him, but should he tease him more? Maybe put a vibrator in him and leave him there? Or perhaps he should use a cock ring on him and make him beg for his release…the options are overwhelming, and Kyung just can’t make up his mind.

“How do you want it, baby? Do you want my cock, or do you want a toy?” He asks, still working some of the soreness out of Jaehyo’s flesh. The taller man thinks for a moment; he wants something new.

“Toy please, sir.” He requests timidly, a little embarrassed to admit that he wants such a thing, but Kyung’s satisfied hum calms him.

“I was hoping so. Stay put.” Kyung says, standing up and heading to the closet to dig a large, black bag out from behind his clothes. He unzips it and starts rummaging through it. “What kind of toy do you want, baby? Dildo, vibrator, a cock ring maybe?”

The last option sent shivers down Jaehyo’s spine, but he knew that if he chose that then he’d really be in for it.

“Vibrator, sir.” He replies with a somewhat shaky voice. Excitement begins to tingle in his veins when he feels the bed dip down behind him. A soft pop is heard before Kyung’s finger starts to slowly circle his hole, smearing lube over him. Jaehyo whines and pushes his hips backwards, urging Kyung to slip a finger in, and when he does, Jaehyo lets out a sultry moan of his name. It earns him another brisk slap on his ass, reminding him to watch his mouth.

However the task becomes harder as Kyung adds more fingers, stretching him in just the right way. His nails dig into his palms when Kyung’s fingers brush against his prostate. The smaller man removes his fingers, leaving Jaehyo feeling empty, but soon he feels the head of a vibrator press against his hole, and shivers run down his spine.

“Are you ready, baby?” Kyung asks, prodding at the latter’s hole teasingly with the lubed up toy. Jaehyo can only nod, voice failing him as the toy slides into him, slowly opening him up and filling him to the core. It’s a little uncomfortable, as it’s a little bit larger than what he’s used to, but Kyung holds it still for him, allowing him to adjust. Jaehyo nods to him, and the vibrations start immediately.

The toy is pushed in far enough to cover his prostate, stimulating it relentlessly, making his muscles clamp down on the thick plastic inside of him. Kyung still holds it steady, watching blissfully as Jaehyo’s legs start to tremble while wrecked moans fall from his mouth one by one. The wolfish grin from earlier returns.

“Is that good, baby?” He asks teasingly, moving the toy so that it’s pressed more firmly against the sensitive spot. Jaehyo’s hips buck back, pushing down harder on the vibe as his moans turn into curses. Tears of pleasure begin to line his eyes when Kyung turns the vibrations up, opting to move the toy rather than keep it still for any longer.

Jaehyo shouts his curses loud with each calculated thrust of the toy, unable to control his voice of body anymore. Kyung outright laughs, drunk on power, as Jaehyo cries out his name desperately.

“What do you want?”

“Can I cum, sir?” Jaehyo manages to ask.

“Sure, baby, go ahead.” Kyung coos, cranking up the vibrations one last time in order to push Jaehyo over the edge.

It doesn’t take long, only a few more thrusts before Jaehyo is crying out and cumming all over the sheets and his own chest. His eyes are shut tightly while Kyung works him though it, pulling out the toy and working his fingers into the latter’s tired thighs and ass.

“How was that?” Kyung asks gently, reaching up to untie Jaehyo’s wrists and helping him lay back properly. The taller man stretches out his muscles slowly, sore from his position.

“It was really good.” Jaehyo admits with a ghost of a smile on his tired lips. “I really loved it.”

“I’m glad.” Kyung says, taking a seat next to Jaehyo. “But, I do have some bad news for you.”

Jaehyo opens his eyes to find Kyung erection only inches from his face. Kyung smirks.

“You’re nowhere close to being finished.”

Jaehyo takes his bottom lip between his teeth; he really is bad at making decisions.

_-Three down, three to go.-_


	4. Yukwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's part four of Jaehyo's dirty little scheme!  
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.)  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie

Yukwon’s tongue licks a stripe up the inside of Jaehyo’s thigh; tasting and exploring his golden skin and worshiping his sculpted body. His fingers can feel the muscles rippling under the elder man’s skin, taint and strong. He continues on, licking and sucking and biting his way up Jaehyo’s long legs, making sure to avoid the parts that would give the elder man too much pleasure; he doesn’t want all the fun to end too quickly.

The younger sucks dark, purple bruises into the skin above his hips, massaging his thighs with firm touches, pushing into the muscles just enough to make him moan. He can feel Jaehyo grinding his erection against his chest, but he doesn’t try to stop him; instead he chuckles against his skin.

“I’m sorry, baby, am I taking too long?” Yukwon asks slyly, biting down hard enough to make Jaehyo hiss.

“Yes, fuck! _Hurry_!” Jaehyo begs, squirming uselessly under the weight of Yukwon’s body. “I fucking want you!”

“And you’ll get me, but first,” he pauses to kiss a trail up to Jaehyo’s belly button, “I want to worship this lovely body of yours just a little bit longer.”

His words alone send shivers up Jaehyo’s spine; everything coming out of Yukwon’s mouth right now is making him purr. He lets his teeth sink into his bottom lip to help ground him.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Yukwon teases. Jaehyo whines in reply, fingers grasping the soft sheets beside him. His eyes squeeze shut as Yukwon begins to kiss his way up his body again, leaving behind a trail of purple marks.

He takes his time, leaving no skin untouched as he pampers Jaehyo’s body with kisses and love bites. “You’re so fucking handsome, you know that? Your body is sexy as hell.” He mutters, more to himself than to Jaehyo. However, Jaehyo responds with a moan, urging him on. “And your voice...it’s absolutely sinful. It’s like you were built to seduce; made to be the downfall of the people around you.” By now, he’s made several marks across the older man’s abdomen, making him restless.

Yukwon sits up, pressing his boxer clad ass firmly against Jaehyo’s throbbing erection. The younger nearly laughs at the borderline comical groan of relief that Jaehyo lets out. “I’m sorry, babe, did I make you wait too long?” He teases. Jaehyo swiftly flips them, taking Yukwon entirely by surprise.

“Yeah, you did; way too long. I can’t hold back anymore, I need you.” Jaehyo says hoarsely, reaching over Yukwon to grab a condom off of the nightstand beside them. “Where’s the lube?”

“I prepped myself when I texted to invite you over, so I’m fine, just fuck me.” The younger man replies, turning over onto his hands and knees as Jaehyo tears open the wrapper encasing the condom. He slowly rolls it on as he speaks.

“Are you sure that you’re ok?” He asks, wanting to be sure before doing anything. Yukwon only nods as he pushes his hips backwards, offering himself to Jaehyo eagerly. The older man runs his hands up the backs of Yukwon’s thighs, admiring them before resting his hands on the latter’s ass, spreading him open. The tip of his, now covered, cock along the crack of Yukwon’s ass, watching with interest as the lube from the condom smears across his pink hole.

Jaehyo pushes in slowly, groaning as the tight walls of Yukwon’s ass clench around him. His hands move up the younger man’s body and grab onto his waist, squeezing his sides hard enough to bruise as Jaehyo tries to calm himself; he hasn’t topped during sex in so long that he’s nearly forgotten what it feels like. Yukwon slowly begins to relax and loosen up, granting Jaehyo some relief from the white-hot pleasure.

Yukwon is the first to start moving, rocking back and forth onto Jaehyo’s thick length. He lets out a breathy moan when Jaehyo joins his efforts, pressing forward into Yukwon’s slick warmth. The head of his cock is growing increasingly closer to Yukwon’s prostate, slowly driving Yukwon insane. The younger man positions himself on his elbows, changing the angle of Jaehyo’s dick inside of him. Jaehyo’s cock immediately hits his prostate, making him see stars.

“Shit!” Jaehyo grunts as the latter’s muscles clench around his cock. He can feel the heat gathering in his lower belly, and he makes an executive decision. His pace slows down significantly, earning him a whine from the man below him.

“What are you doing?” Yukwon asks, trying to press himself back down onto Jaehyo’s dick, but the older man holds him steady.

“You made me wait…” He begins to push back into Yukwon’s hole slowly, too slowly. “...now it’s your turn.”

“Shit…” Yukwon groans, voice trembling a little as Jaehyo’s length slowly begins to fill him up again, getting close to his prostate, but pulling back out before hitting it. Jaehyo reaches his arms around Yukwon’s chest, lifting him to kneel on just his knees while his cock slides back into him.

The whole situation is making Yukwon dizzy; the angle of Jaehyo’s long, slow thrusts allows the elder man to fill him up in a wonderful way, and he can feel the elder man’s firm chest pushing firmly against his back. The air he’s breathing suddenly becomes thick and muggy. A thin layer of sweat covers his skin, making the pale flesh shine even brighter in contrast to Jaehyo’s tanned flesh. Jaehyo’s arms are still wrapped tightly around Yukwon’s chest, holding him still as he slowly fucks into him. And soon, Yukwon can’t take it anymore.

“Jae...Jae please, I need more, I can’t take this anymore!” He begs, fingers digging into the skin of Jaehyo’s firm forearms in an attempt to ground himself. Jaehyo chuckles into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“What’s wrong, baby? Am I taking too long?” He teases, using Yukwon’s own words against him. The latter only whines, defeated. “I really would like to hurry, but seeing you like this is so nice; you look so small right now, all needy and whiney in my arms. You look so, so good.” Jaehyo sinks his teeth into the side of Yukwon’s neck, leaving a mark that will likely take days to heal over. The loud moan that Yukwon lets out sends a rapturous feeling through Jaehyo’s veins, and he doesn’t hold back anymore.

He pushes the younger man back onto his hands and knees and picks up the pace, slamming his hips against Yukwon’s ass. With each thrust he strikes Yukwon’s prostate, causing a stream of curses and thanks to fall from his mouth. The dizzying heat is unbearable now, adding to the overall euphoria everything, and soon he’s cumming on the sheets underneath him, calling out Jaehyo’s name. The elder follows suit soon after, releasing his load into the condom.

The two of them collapse beside each other on the bed, panting and sweaty. Jaehyo runs his fingers through his sweat dampened hair, trying to bring himself down from his orgasm. He feels Yukwon moving beside him, and hears him make a sound of disgust. Jaehyo turns to look at him, confused.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” He asks, scanning Yukwon’s face. The latter looks at him, disgusted.

“I landed in my cum.”

Jaehyo doesn’t even try to hide his laughter, earning him several jabs to the side and a pillow to the face. Rather than retaliating, he guides the put-out Yukwon to the bathroom for a shower, still laughing at the younger man’s pain.

_\- 4 down, 2 to go-_


	5. Jiho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO MUCH LONGER THAN I EXPECTED AND I'M SO SORRY.  
> College is a lot to try to balance out, but I think I'm getting the hang of it.  
> More to come, and thanks for sticking around for updates!  
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie

Jiho’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, nearly breaking the skin in a petty attempt to ground himself. He knew this was coming; as soon as Jaehyo walked through the front door of the studio he knew that it would end up like this. The other members had been talking about their experiences with the older man in the van one night while Jaehyo slept with his headphones in.

He distinctly remembers Kyung’s story: He explained the incident in extreme, sinful detail as the others listened in wonder. Kyung boasted about the filthy moans he earned from Jaehyo, he bragged about how he spanked his sculpted, tan ass until it had a slightly pink tint to it. He told about how he made Jaehyo beg for release before fucking him senseless afterwards. (As to how true these accounts were, Jiho had no way of knowing.)

Jaehyo grinds his hips down onto Jiho’s cock, shaking him back into reality. The older man’s legs are on either side of his, straddling him on the old, beat up couch in the corner of the studio. A dirty moan slips from the rapper’s mouth, and Jaehyo smirks down at him.

“What were you thinking about, Zi-a-co?” He asks teasingly. Jiho’s hands clamp down on his hips, pulling him down onto his lap and holding him still for a moment.

“About that time when you were asleep in the van and everyone else was taking turns talking about what a filthy whore you are.” He replies, working hard to keep his voice steady as Jaehyo’s lips find his neck.

“Oh, I’m a whore?” Jaehyo asks with mock offense. He pulls back to look at Jiho with puppy-dog eyes and puff his bottom lip out a bit. “I’m so hurt, Ji...Here I am, taking one for the team to make sure that no one in Block B is sexually frustrated and you call me a whore?” The vocalist leans back in, kissing a line up Jiho’s jawline and stopping at his ear. “I’d say I’m helping everyone else out.”

Jiho shivers as Jaehyo’s hot breath tickles his earlobe. “Is that so, little whore? You think that you’re doing a service to the universe or some shit?” He asks, tilting his back to let Jaehyo pepper his neck with kisses and bites. The vocalist only nods in reply. Jiho scoffs. “Believe what you want, baby. I just hope you live up to your reputation.”

“Reputation, huh? And what would that be?” Jaehyo asks against the skin of the latter’s neck.

“That you’re a good lay who likes it rough and knows how to put those pretty lips to good use.” The elder chuckles.

“I could put these ‘pretty lips’ to an even better use if you’d give me any fucking lines, asshole.” He snaps back, nipping Jiho’s skin a little too harshly just to leave a mark. The rapper hisses and pain, and retaliates by slapping Jaehyo’s ass hard. The action earns him a sultry moan from the latter.

“Watch your mouth, little whore.” Jiho warns, grabbing Jaehyo by the ass and pulling his body flush against his own. “You already got me horny, you don’t want to piss me off too.”

“Maybe I do.” Jaehyo challenges, holding eye contact with the leader. He sees Jiho’s pupils dilate, and his cock twitches in his pants.

“Jaehyo,” Jiho says warningly, “ I swear to God if you don’t watch that filthy fucking mouth of yours I’m going to bend your ass over this couch and fuck you until you can’t walk.” Jaehyo smirks.

“Do you promise?” Jiho doesn’t reply, instead he grabs a handful of Jaehyo’s hair and pulls, making the elder hiss in discomfort and arch his back. He forces Jaehyo’s head to the side and bites his neck. He knows he’s leaving a mark, one that probably won’t properly heal for at least a week or two, but he couldn’t care less. Jaehyo’s breath comes out in a whimper as he grabs Jiho’s shoulders, clawing at them. Jiho’s tongue slides soothingly across the wound after he feels like it’s prominent enough, making the latter sigh in relief before Jiho tugs at his hair again.

“Are you sure that you want to push your luck?” He warns once more, holding eye contact with the vocalist, trying to establish what the other has coming. The smirk returns to Jaehyo’s lips.

“Try me.”

The elder’s back hits the couch, and he barely has time to process Jiho’s movement before the younger’s lips capture his own in a greedy kiss. There’s no sentiment in the action, only hunger and arousal as Jiho’s tongue forces it’s way into the latter’s mouth. Jaehyo’s legs wrap around his waist, making it easier to grind their hard erections together.

The rapper abruptly pulls back from the kiss, reaching down to pull his shirt up and over his head before motioning for Jaehyo to follow suit. As soon as Jaehyo’s tan chest is exposed to him, Jiho quickly begins sucking dark marks into the flesh while Jaehyo’s nails rake down the his back, making him hiss. Jiho changes position again, standing up from the couch.

“I hope you didn’t think I was joking earlier.” Jiho nearly growls, grabbing Jaehyo by the hair and forcing him to his knees on the floor.

“I hoped that you weren’t.” The vocalist purrs provocatively, watching with wide eyes as Jiho quickly undoes the button on his pants before pushing them down his legs. Jaehyo immediately reaches for the waistband of Jiho’s boxers, but his hands are knocked away.

“Use your teeth.” Jiho commands with a smirk on his face. Jae swallows thickly, scooting a bit closer before leaning up to take the elastic band in his mouth. He pulls down slowly, putting on a show for the man hovering over him. Jiho shivers when the latter’s breath blows over the head of his cock. The older man tugs a bit harder, slipping the boxers down low enough for gravity to do the rest of the job for him.

He then takes the leaking cock into his hand, licking a thick strip up the underside of the shaft as Jiho sighs. He presses wet, open mouth kisses to the head before sucking it lightly, teasing the rapper, but a sharp tug on his hair makes him pull back and hiss.

“Don’t tease, you’ll just make it worse for yourself.” Jiho spits, giving Jaehyo a stern look before releasing his hold on the elder’s hair. Jaehyo smirks.

“Have you not realized my intentions?” Jaehyo taunts. He feels his cock twitch when the younger’s gaze darkens.

Before he can say anything else, Jiho grabs a fist full of hair and shoves his cock down Jae’s throat. The vocalist gags on the length, instinctively reaching up and pressing back on Jiho’s thighs in search of relief, but the latter doesn’t budge. He does, however, hold still for a moment, relishing in the sinful heat that Jaehyo’s mouth is radiating. Slowly, he moves his hips back, allowing Jae a chance to breathe before cramming his cock back down his throat roughly, moaning as the elder’s throat swallows around him.

“Fuck, Jae, your _mouth_ …” Jiho mutters hoarsely, pulling out once more before thrusting back into the wet cavern. Jaehyo’s eyes roll back and a moan bubbles up from his chest while his nails dig deeper into Jiho’s hips, nearly drawing blood as he continues fucking harshly into Jaehyo’s mouth.

The sensation of Jiho’s dick bumping the back of his throat makes Jaehyo dizzy with arousal, and one of his hands finds its way to his neglected cock. He quickly undoes the button of his jeans and slides the zipper down before pulling his dick out and stroking it quickly, nearly choking on the member in his mouth when he loses focus. Another sharp tug on his hair makes him gasp, allowing the latter’s member to slip from his mouth.

“Having fun touching yourself down there, whore?” Jiho spits, annoyed. Jaehyo whimpers in response, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid Jiho’s harsh gaze. “Did sucking my cock really get you that horny?”

Jaehyo’s hand is still stroking his length as he nods, rolling his head forward far enough to feel the heavenly tug on the hair in the back of his head. A loud moan falls from his lips when Jiho forces him to make eye contact.

“Get up.” The rapper commands, physically forcing the other man to his feet and guiding him behind the couch. “And get those off.” He adds, motioning to Jaehyo’s pants and boxers. The mentioned garments hit the ground within seconds of the order, and Jaehyo is pushed forward onto the back of the sofa. His cock is pressed so firmly against the thick fabric that it was almost painful. He reaches forward and grips the cushions, holding on for dear life.

Behind him, Jiho spits on his own fingers, slowly circling a single finger around the rim of Jaehyo’s hole before pushing it in. The older man hisses and tenses up.

“Chill. You’re making this harder.” Jiho coos, nearly sounding gentle compared to his tone before.

“Fuck off; don’t you have lube?” Jaehyo replies, wiggling in discomfort when Jiho begins to move his finger around inside of him.

“Maybe you should have considered that before trying to get in my pants.” Jiho snaps back, pulling his finger out to lubricate it with saliva before pushing back in with two fingers. Jaehyo bites his lip to silence his moan as small tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He groans when Jiho scissors his fingers slightly, opening his small hole and spitting at it.

“Jiho please...just _hurry_.” Jaehyo asks shakily, wanting to get on with it rather than dragging out the hard part.

“Are you sure about that? You’re still tight. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch if I don’t do this more.” Jiho asks seriously, continuing the slow movements of his wrist.

“Yes, fuck I’m sure, just-” His breath catches in his throat when Jiho’s fingers brush over his prostate. The younger man chuckles as he focuses his fingers on that spot, massaging it roughly as Jaehyo moans loudly below him.

“Listen to those moans; you sound like a fucking porn star, hyung. So filthy, I can’t wait to see what sounds my cock can force out of you.” Jiho slides his fingers out, leaving Jaehyo feeling empty for a moment while he spits into the palm of his hand. He smears the spit across his length, adding it to what remained from Jaehyo’s blowjob earlier. He wipes his hand on the back of the couch when he feels that he’s lubed enough.

“Are you ready?” He asks, lining himself with the elder’s puckered hole. Jaehyo nods, pushing his hips back as much as his position will allow him to. The head of Jiho’s dick bumps his hole, and he shivers in anticipation. “Take a deep breath.”

Jaehyo does just that, trying hard to stay loose enough for Jiho’s length to slide in easier. It hurts, just like he knew it would, however the spit is working much better than expected. His fingers slowly begin to relax, letting go of the couch cushion to reach behind and spread his ass open further, allowing Jiho better access. He hears Jiho groan behind him before the rappers hands cover his, pushing his cheeks further apart.

“Look at you, filthy little whore; all nice and spread open for me.” Jaehyo moans below him once more, head falling forward onto the cushion as Jiho’s length fills him up. “Shit, your ass takes it so easy, even with just spit for lube, you really do get used a lot, don’t you?” The rapper sighs as he watches his cock disappear into the pink rim of Jaehyo’s ass.

“Stop _teasing_ , hurry, please…” Jae whimpers, pressing his face harder into the couch to silence his lewd moans. “I need it, please!”

“Fuck.” Jiho pulls out suddenly and spits on Jaehyo’s hole one last time before slamming back in roughly. He moans when he hears his name fall for Jaehyo’s lips, egging him on and making him feel drunk on power. He grips Jae’s wrists and pins them behind his back, leaving the elder man entirely to his mercy; all he can do is whimper and moan into the dingy fabric of the couch while his ass is fucked open, and he loves it.

Jiho’s thrusts speed up, hitting the vocalist’s prostate dead on with each movement. Jaehyo is already crying, too absorbed in the pleasure to even care about his pride. His fingernails dig into his palms as he feels his orgasm approaching.

“Jiho, I’m so close!” He cries out, thrusting to rub his dripping cock against the fabric of the couch, desperate for release.

“Then cum, you nasty whore.” Jiho grunts, letting go of Jaehyo’s wrists and tugging at his hair again, relishing in the sound of Jaehyo screaming his name. It only takes a few more deep thrusts before Jaehyo spills his load on the couch. The way his muscles close in around Jiho’s member causes his orgasm, milking him dry as he groans in satisfaction.

He pushes into Jaehyo a few more times, working them both through their orgasms before pulling out. The rapper chuckles deeply as he looks over Jaehyo; he’s still bent over the couch and panting. A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips when he notices the small trail of cum dribbling out of the vocalist’s hole.

“Hey, hyung, the others were right. You are a pretty good lay.”

Jaehyo laughs weakly despite himself as he slowly stands. “I fucking hate you.”

_-Five down, one to go-_


	6. Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.  
> It’s been a whole month already? ;-; Things have been crazy for me with college and such, so I hope you can forgive my absence.  
> Anyways, here’s the LAST chapter!!! I really hope everyone’s enjoyed this!  
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.)  
> ~Jinxxie<3

Jaehyo’s fingers trace gently over the leather cover of his steering wheel, feeling the gentle bumps in the material. He focuses on the texture and the glowing red of the taillights in front of him. His lip is pinned between his teeth as he chews at it softly, ignoring the urge to look over at the man sitting next to him.

He had only briefly thought about the order of his ‘attack’ when this whole plot began; who would be next and why. He didn't, however, take in account the likelihood of one of the other members becoming jealous. To be fair, who would? Why would anyone be upset at their ranking on someone’s “To Fuck” list? It’s just not logical.

But, as Jihoon’s hand squeezes the inside of his thigh, he remembers that his logic doesn’t always apply to other people. In the back of his mind, the warm presence is arousing, but he knows it’s a threat. A warning. A small reminder that Jihoon has wicked plans to get back at him for choosing him last.

The thick silence is slowly breaking down Jaehyo’s already weak courage, and he suddenly feels the need to speak; maybe it will it will help defuse some tension?

“Jiho was really bitchy today while we were recording, huh? There’s a stick up his ass or something.” Jaehyo jokes weakly, eyes not looking away from the road in front of him.

“You’d know, since you’re the one who’s seen him naked, hyung.” Jihoon spits as he digs his nails deeper into Jaehyo’s thigh. “Fucking slut. I can’t believe you managed to fuck all of them.”

Jaehyo swallows thickly when Jihoon’s piercing gaze focuses on him, somehow managing to make him even more uncomfortable than before. The elder’s eyes stay focused on the pavement.

“So did they all fuck you?” The younger asks, voice heavy with irritation. He squeezes Jaehyo’s thigh hard enough to bruise when he doesn’t reply. “Did they?”

“No.” The elder replies quietly.

“No?” Jihoon asks, seeming surprised. “Who didn’t?”

“When I was at Minhyuk’s apartment we just sucked each other off. And I topped when I was with Yukwon.” He admitted, glancing over to gauge the latter’s reaction. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lip. “Is that funny to you?”

“Not funny, just not surprising, that’s all.” Jihoon finally removes his hand from Jaehyo’s leg, instead fiddling with the hem of his own shirt. “Kwonnie-hyung never seemed like someone who’d top with a guy.”

“Yeah, I guess not.” Jaehyo says, pulling his lip between his teeth again as he pulls into the parking lot near Jihoon’s apartment complex. He types in the keycode that Jihoon had given him earlier before pulling into the nearest spot and parking. The two sit in silence for a moment after Jaehyo switches that car off. The tension from before returns with a vengeance, sending shivers down Jaehyo’s spine. He waits for Jihoon to make the first move, but the younger man stays put.

“I’m in for it, aren’t I?” He asks in an attempt to lighten the mood once more. Jihoon turns to face him and stares him down.

The younger man practically lunges at him, pulling him closer by the back of his neck and slamming their lips together. Jaehyo’s muscles tense up at the sudden action, keeping him firmly in place as Jihoon sucks and nips at his mouth. His mind clears, and he begins to return the aggressive kiss; hands wandering across the latter’s clothed chest careful as to not push his luck.

Jihoon unbuttons the first few inches of Jaehyo’s shirt before the situation finally begins to process in the elder’s mind. He and Jihoon are making out in his car. In the middle of a parking lot. In the middle of public.

Jaehyo’s hands shove Jihoon back frantically as he begins to panic.

“Hyung, what-”

“Are you fucking insane? There’s people everywhere! If we get seen-”

“Then what? Everyone will figure how much of a slut you are?” Jihoon snaps, not even remotely concerned about the possibility of being spotted. “Are you embarrassed of me?”

“What are you talking about?” Jaehyo nearly shouts at the pouting Jihoon. “We can’t be seen! It would be a scandal!”

“Yep. ‘Block B Member, Ahn Jaehyo, Turns out to be a Total Cock-Slut!’ You’d make the front page.” The rapper teases scornfully, practically glaring at him. Jaehyo is too stunned to reply. “If you’re really that scared, hyung, we can go inside. But, just know that it’ll be way worse for you in there than out here.”

Jaehyo’s heart skips a beat as soon as the threat leaves Jihoon’s lips. Memories of his experiences with Kyung and Jiho fill his mind; the hair-pulling and the spanking and the over-stimulation...this couldn’t possibly be worse, could it? He takes a moment before asking.

“Is it any worse than anything I’ve already been through?”

Jihoon’s sneer answers his question, and Jaehyo begins to deeply regret the choice of leaving the lanky maknae for last.

“So?” He asks, leaning in closer to his hyung. “Am I fucking you here, or up there?”

Jaehyo’s lip catches between his teeth as the thinks the whole thing through: the risk of getting caught is dangerous, but something about getting ravished where everyone can see sends sparks of excitement through him. The logical part of him is telling him to get the hell out of the car and go inside, but his boner, which is currently straining against the fabric of his pants, is telling him to let it go and allow Jihoon to fuck him raw in the backseat.

Though he’s afraid of being caught up in another scandal, the thought of being fucked into the upholstery in the backseat of his own car sounds so fucking good… He looks around, glancing quickly through each window to make sure that no one was around before he vocalizes his decision. He sees no one in the dimly lit parking garage and his heartbeat begins to speed up. A chill runs down his back when he finally looks back to Jihoon.

“Fuck me here.”

He can barely finish his sentence before Jihoon is crawling through the small opening between their seats, pulling Jaehyo along with him. The act is clumsy and difficult, but neither of them care; all either of them can think of is how the other will taste on their tongue. Jaehyo is pulled down on top of Jihoon, who’s laying on his back already, hair messy and shirt wrinkled from the change in position.

The space between them closes again as Jihoon leans down, kissing Jaehyo with intensity, slowly reaching a hand down to palm lightly at his hyung’s stiff erection. A soft moan slips through Jaehyo’s lips as he fights to stay somewhat calm; he’s not quite ready to entirely surrender himself to the wrath of the man under him.

He bites down on Jihoon’s lip lightly, testing to see just how much leeway the rapper was willing to give him before putting him in his place. Jihoon lets out a throaty groan and rolls his head back, giving Jaehyo access to his throat. The elder man starts testing the waters farther, kissing and sucking at the smooth flesh of Jihoon’s neck hesitantly.

The hand on his crotch presses down harder, nearly to the point of hurting him, and he decides to back off. He leans back and lets Jihoon sit up properly. (He makes a mental note to thank Kyung for convincing him to get such a spacious car later on.)

“Switch me, hyung. And get on hands and knees.” Jihoon says, getting out of the elder’s way quickly. Jaehyo crawls forward far enough for Jihoon to fit behind him. His knees begin to tremble when he feels Jihoon’s weight behind him. “Scoot forward more.”

Jaehyo swallows anxiously as he moves forward. He moves until his face is only centimeters away from the window, which reminds him of his previous fears.

“Still scared, hyung?” The younger man asks from behind him, hands tracing up his clothed back. Jaehyo nods in response, eyes scanning over the expanse of the garage, paranoid. Jihoon chuckles. “I highly doubt anyone will see us here, hyung.” The singer lets out a sigh of relief. “But, if everyone’s stories are right,” the rapper leans down over Jaehyo’s back, face lingering close to his ear, “what you should be worrying about is someone hearing your loud ass screams.”

The elder’s cheeks flush at the remark, and he suddenly realizes how loud he had been with the other members. “I-” Whatever Jaehyo was about to say slips from his mind when Jihoon yanks his sweatpants and boxers down, revealing his bare ass to the cool air. The younger man gives him no time to mentally catch up before spreading him open, revealing his clenching, pink hole. Jihoon hums appreciatively as his finger traces the soft rim, making Jaehyo squirm.

“How is it still so small, hyung? I figured it would be huge by now...you’ve taken so many cocks recently…” He removes his finger and spits on it before pressing it back against the puckered ring, slowly working it inside of his hyung. Jaehyo takes in a shaky breath, brows furrowing at the foreign, yet familiar, feeling.

The warm, silky walls clench down around Jihoon’s finger, tightening enough to provide Jaehyo with enough friction to make him moan. The rapper pulls out and spits on his fingers again before pressing three digits back in. The elder man hisses at the sudden stretch, but the pain is manageable.

“Too much?” Jihoon asks, slowly pumping his fingers deeper into his hyung.

“No- fuck- Keep going.” Jaehyo groans, pushing back onto the latter’s fingers. A dark chuckle comes from behind him, and he shivers as Jihoon scissors him open; firm, yet careful. The younger man slowly speeds up the pace, searching inside of Jaehyo for that one spot that will reduce him to a whimpering mess.

He can immediately tell when he finds it, because Jaehyo’s thighs tense up and a loud, lewd moan falls from his lips. Jihoon decides that he’s prepped him enough and pulls this fingers out of the warm whole.

Jaehyo takes in a shaky breath when he hears the zipper of Jihoon’s jeans and he starts to mentally prepare himself for what’s to come. He’s seen Jihoon’s dick once before, when he accidentally walked in on the younger man changing, so he’s naturally a bit fearful of the absolute monster that the rapper hides in those tight jeans.

“Are you ready for me, hyung?” Jihoon purrs, voice thick and rough. Jaehyo tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Yeah.” His simple reply makes the younger man chuckle.

“If you say so, hyung.”

Jihoon pushes into him in one swift motion, fingers digging so deeply into Jaehyo’s flesh that it brings colour back to the fading bruises that Jiho had left before him. Jaehyo’s loud moan vibrates through the car, causing Jihoon’s cock to twitch inside of him, stretching his already abused walls a little more.

“Damn, hyung...so fucking tight!” Jihoon groans, sliding his length out before pushing it back in again. Jaehyo is moaning too much to reply. His hands are pressed up against the cold glass of the car window to keep him stable as the maknae’s cock fucks into him roughly. Jihoon didn’t bother going slow with him, no, he wanted to give Jaehyo an intense fucking, one he could never forget. “Was anyone this hard on your little hole, hyung? Did any of them fuck you so hard that you were sure you’d break?”

“No!” Jaehyo whimpers, panting heavily in an attempt to catch his long-lost breath. “Just- fuck- just you!”

“And was anyone as big as me, hyung?”

“No!”

“Damn right.” Jihoon re-aimes his thrusts, hitting the vocalists prostate dead-on each time. Jaehyo cries out as the barrage of pleasure overtakes his body. His shirt is stuck to his back with sweat, but he hardly notices because everytime Jihoon’s monster cock pushes back in his vision blurs and his stomach clenches; he’s never taken anything this deep before, and the feeling of something being buried so deep within him is dizzying.

“Jihoon, I’m so close, Jihoon please-”

“Just cum, hyung, cum for me.” The maknae’s words are all it takes to push him over the edge, and soon he’s coming all over the material of the backseat, panting and whimpering as the younger man continues fucking him open. Tears of pleasure roll down his cheeks when he feels Jihoon’s hot cum squirt into him.

Jihoon stays put for a few long moments, catching his breath with the warmth of Jaehyo’s walls surrounding his slowly softening cock. The elder rests his sweat-slicked forehead against the cool glass of the window as the rapper pulls out of him, finally allowing his muscles to rest. There is a thick silence in the car as both men try to calm themselves down. Jihoon is the first to recover.

He sits back on his calves and looks over the very wrecked Jaehyo before him. A smirk spreads on his lips again.

“Congratulations, Jaehyo hyung. You’ve officially fucked the entire group.” He teases, scooting to a better position and wrestling with his pants to get them back up. Jaehyo only smiles to himself.

“You’re goddamn right I did.”

 

_Experiment Over. Conclusion:_  
_Unsure of outcome...may have to try again, just to be sure..._


	7. Jihoon (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL!  
> This is it! The official last chapter of the Jaehyo Experiment! Thank you all for sticking with me and dealing with my spotty updates, it means a lot!  
> I hope you've enjoyed this, take care and have a safe, happy holiday season!  
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.)  
> With love,  
> Jinxxie <3

It’s only been a week or so since Jaehyo let Jihoon fuck him in the back of his car, and lately the air between them has changed. Touches linger longer than they did, eye contact happens more often and, like the touches, linger for a few seconds past what would be considered normal. He really doesn’t mind it; sometimes the look in Jihoon’s eye reminds him of their experience together, when his arms were pressed against the cool glass of the car window…

A chill runs down his back as the memory resurfaces...because he can’t deny that Jihoon was the best he’d had.

Maybe that’s what encouraged him to be here, moaning and shivering in Jihoon’s arms as the lankey maknae sucks marks into the flesh of his neck. It’s sad really, how quickly the younger man can reduce him to a squirming mess with nothing more than a few honeyed words and gentle kisses. 

A soft moan slips through his lips when Jihoon’s teeth graze his skin and he presses his back farther into the cushion of the rapper’s couch. Jihoon chuckles at the reaction, his breath blowing on Jaehyo’s neck. “You like that, hyung?” 

Jaehyo bites back a whimper. “You’re a fucking tease, Ji.” 

“I’m not a tease, I just like to take my time, really pamper you… I didn’t really get to last time we were together, you know?” Jihoon nips at Jaehyo’s adam’s apple. “It was all over to quick that time… I want to completely unravel you, hyung.”

Jae shivers as Jihoon’s hand finally travels down to the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting the fabric up and over the elder’s head. Jihoon doesn’t hesitate to attach his lips to the singer’s collarbone, biting dark marks into the tan flesh. Jaehyo slides his hands around the latter's waist in an attempt to bring the younger man closer. 

He grinds his hips up onto Jihoon’s stomach when the rapper bites the soft flesh of his belly. 

“Calm down, hyung, I’ll get there, I promise.” Jihoon mutters, pressing Jaehyo’s hips back down on the sofa. “Let me take good care of you.”

“Take care of me faster then, I need more.” Jaehyo whines, trying to pry his hips out of the younger man’s grip. Jihoon’s fingers press into his hips even harder, bruising him.

“Fuck it.” Jihoon growls, eyes dark. Jaehyo smiles deviously.

Jihoon pulls Jaehyo’s hands above his head and pin them down before aggressively attacking his lips. The kiss holds no affection, all tongue and teeth and lust. Jaehyo struggles to break his hands away from Jihoon’s larger ones, eager to touch the latter, but isn’t strong enough to break free. Hips grind together in an attempt to find relief for the aching erections pressing against their jeans.

“Get those off, I want to suck you.” The younger man demands, leaning back off of Jaehyo and removing his own shirt. Jihoon’s eyes are Jae the entire time, watching his muscles ripple under his tanned flesh as he pushes his jeans and boxers off of his slender legs. 

Jaehyo watches as Jihoon kneels on the floor and allows the younger man to pull him to the edge of the sofa by his legs. The elder takes his bottom lip between his teeth when Jihoon looks over his leaking member, licking his lips to wet them before running his tongue along the vein of Jae’s cock. The singer’s thighs begin to tremble.

Jihoon’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock as he softly sucks at the tip of his hyung’s cock. Jaehyo’s hand wraps around the back oh Jihoon’s neck, pushing his dick into the younger man’s mouth. The intense heat of Jihoon’s mouth makes Jaehyo groan and buck his hips, and the rapper makes no move to stop him. He relaxes his throat and takes Jaehyo as deep as he can, burying his nose in the coarse hair on Jae’s crotch.The hand on the back of Ji’s neck slowly tightens into a fist, tugging at the hair and making him moan around the cock in his throat.

“Shit, your  _ mouth _ .” Jae moans, guiding Jihoon’s head into a bobbing motion, slowly pushing and pulling his length between the rapper’s plump lips. Jihoon’s eyes lock with his, sending shivers down his spine. As Jihoon’s pace quickens he runs his tongue against the underside of Jaehyo’s dick. Jae can feel himself getting close.

“Fuck- Jihoon, I’m really close.” He warns, pulling harder at the maknae’s hair. Jihoon‘s pace doesn’t slow down at all. Obscene slurping noises and moans reverberate through the air as Jaehyo tenses up. He lets out a cry of Ji’s name before cumming down the younger man’s throat. Jihoon lets Jaehyo out of his mouth and leans back, watching with fond eyes as Jaehyo brushes his sweat-damp hair away from his forehead.

“Damn...” Jaehyo says, breathless. “I wish you would have sucked me off sooner.” He admits with a grin. Jihoon chuckles. 

“Come over more often and I’ll be more than willing to do it.” The maknae says with a smirk, licking the saliva and precum off of his lip. 

“Well if that’s the case…” Jaehyo begins, slowly sliding down off of the couch and joining Jihoon on the soft carpet, “...then I will definitely be over more often.” 

“Sounds good, hyung. I’m really looking forward to it.” The rapper reconnects their lips as he pulls Jaehyo onto his lap. The elder’s head leans forward, nuzzling his head into the crook of Jihoon’s neck. 

They sit there, content to share their space with each other. Jaehyo takes in Jihoon’s scent; he could get used to this.

“Want to get some dinner, hyung?” Jihoon asks sweetly, pulling back to smile at Jaehyo. He smiles back.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Jae slides off of the younger’s lap, allowing him to stand and stretch his long limbs before he heads into the apartment’s small kitchen. Jaehyo tucks himself back into his jeans before standing and following after him. 

Yeah...he could seriously get used to this…

  
_ \--End. (For real this time.)-- _


End file.
